


Waking up

by Romhack0101



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Saiouma Pit Secret Santa, Secret Santa, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: After waiting up, everything was dark.At first.Upon taking off the object on his head, he realizes what he's been through has been a lie of it's own.Though, he still follows through, on one promise. Especially to one boy in particular.One he wanted to get to know from the start.--A Secret Santa gift toAlerane!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alerane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerane/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa gift to [Alerane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerane/pseuds/Alerane)!
> 
> She requested a lot of things, but one I wanted to do was a VR AU. So, here you go! I hope you like it!

**X-X-X-X**

Everything was dark.

Or, that was how it was before. He realized there was something in front of his eyes. He took it off, and sat up. Grunting. Some men came up, promptly congratulating him for some reason, and helped him out of there. He heard talking outside, and he looks outside to see familiar faces. They all came up to him, and they seemed… _Relieved_ to see him. They called him by his surname.

Saihara.

Saihara had little memories of what he just went through, and he was just talking to everyone, just to catch up. He barely remembers the events, but he gets the gist of it.

Apparently he was in a TV show called Danganronpa.

He sees the first episode of the season, and seeing himself made him cringe. Good acting, but we're they really made to believe that they were in an _actual_ killing game? If so, that would explain the good acting.

He looked away, as soon as he sees the tension between him and Akamatsu. He already knows.

 _He bets he already knows in the game too_.

After the first episode viewing, he left before he could say anything else. It seems a lot more other people followed. Either they were curious about his behavior, or they knew what was gonna happen next.

He stood outside the halls, dizzy from just waking up. He looks over next to him.

There was two other girls that had the same expression _he had_. Saihara just _knew_.

Silence.

"Harukawa-san, right?"

"Just…" Harukawa waved him off, "... Yeah. Harukawa."

"You remember everything, too?"

"Yeah." Harukawa looked down, sadly, "It didn't come right away, but after watching that first episode, I just… _Knew_ what would happen next."

He thought so. He doesn't remember the names of the other students, but he remembers being in the killing game. He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I see." Saihara sadly smiled, before looking over to see another teen there, eyeing all three of them. Harukawa looked up as well. Saihara kept a friendly smile, "You are?"

"Kokichi Ouma." He grinned, "You three knows what happens?"

"Yes." The smallest girl said, looking down, "I remember everything."

"You must be Yumeno-chan." Ouma grinned, "Harukawa-chan, and…"

He watches Saihara, only to humm.

"You took over as protagonist, haven't you?"

"Protagonist?" Saihara froze, "What do you mean?"

"Third episode finished." Ouma smiled, "Editors are just showing all the episodes at this point to get some input. Akamatsu-chan was originally gonna be main character, but since she became blackened, you took over."

"You seem excited."

"Of course!" Ouma brightened up, "I'm excited for this show, 'cause it seems _interesting_!"

" _Interesting_?" Saihara asked, rubbing his chin, "Are you _sure_ about that?"

"Of course!" Ouma tilted his head, "Why would I be _lying_?"

Silence.

"That was your shtick, wasn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Your shtick." Saihara crossed his arms, "You seem to have adapted to it, very well."

Everyone in the hall, watched in interest. Only for Ouma to smile.

"Saihara-chan, _you_ seemed to have adapted to being a detective, Mr. Detective!" Ouma cried, resting his hands behind his head, " _You're right_. I find this boring. I'm only interested in someone like you, nishishi!"

More silence.

"Is that another lie?" Harukawa asked, "Or…?"

"Hm?" Ouma tilted his head, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just asking, because it seems like you're…"

"Let's change the subject!"

They all looked at Yumeno in surprise, as she suddenly spoke up. She suddenly seemed flustered.

"I remember how this went too, and I'd rather not think about you, nor the killing game!" Yumeno yelled, before beckoning them "Let's just go for a walk."

"Can I come with!?"

They all turned around to see Akamatsu. She smiled, and shyly waved, as she jogged to catch up. Once she did, she brightened up upon seeing Saihara up closer. He smiled back.

"The more the merrier." Saihara agreed, "Come on, it seems like we all need this."

Saihara began to lead the group. He doesn't know where they're going, but they definitely weren't outside the building, just in case they get lost, and lost the rest of the group.

It was silent for a while, before light conversation was made. Saihara spaced out, though, before sadly looking away. Not really listening to the small conversation that was going on.

It wasn't until there was a tap on his shoulder, when he sees Ouma _trying_ to get his attention. He grins, once the detective looked at him.

"Ya gotta stop spacing out!" Ouma gasped, "Unless you're thinking of Momota-chan! That's such a useless waste of time!"

"Why would thinking of him a waste of time?" Saihara rose an eyebrow, "What's wrong with that?"

"He's an idiot!"

Saihara didn't know what to say, only to chuckle.

"He's not. He just thinks before he acts. That's all."

"Alright, alright!" Ouma held his hands up defensively, "I don't really hate anyone. I got you talkin', didn't I?"

He laughed, as Saihara just laughed too. Though, not before shyly looking away.

"I don't know what to think." He sighed, "A lot has happened. I'd rather not think about it. Though, I _do_ want to keep Akamatsu-san's promise. That's all."

"That we can _all_ be friends?" Ouma asked, before giving an exaggerated groan, " _That's boring_! Let's all be enemies, instead!"

"You know, Ouma-kun, you don't need to keep that defense mechanism."

They all looked at Harukawa. She kept a frown. Though, it didn't seem intimidating. Just concern.

"We're out of the killing game." She continues, messing with her hair, "So, we don't need to worry about being suspicious of each other. The only thing you need to worry about is you being _validated_ of our friendship."

" _Validated_?" Ouma cried, "How boring. Well, since there no _exciting_ killing game, I guess there is nothing else I can do! Nishishi!"

"You accept, just like that?" Yumeno asked, "How are you so sure we'd accept _you_?"

"I'm just gonna hang around, until you do!" He grinned, " _Then_ I'll go away, nishishi!"

"How childish." Akamatsu spoke up, before smiling though, "But… You'll go through with my promise?"

"Of course!"

"Why wouldn't we?"

Akamatsu smiled, happy to hear that.

It wasn't until long, until then others joined. By then, they were already making small talk. Saihara spaced out. Again. Momota slapped his back, though, before he could space out, again.

"What's my sidekick doing?"

"You…"

"I watched up until the fifth." Momota sighed, "Got boring and repetitive, after a while."

"Repetitive?" Saihara sighed, "H-How was it repetitive?"

"J-Just don't ask."

"He didn't like being called an idiot." Someone whispered.

"I-I'm not an idiot!" Momota cried, flushed, "I never did anything stupid!"

"You punched Saihara-kun!" Chabashira, as Saihara learned, cried out, "What kind of person punches someone while grieving!?"

"I-It snapped -"

"Wait, he _punched you_!?"

They looked at Akamatsu, who gave a look of disbelief.

"Look, I got tired of him just crying, alright!?" Momota cried, trying to defend himself, "He wasn't gonna move on!"

"Of course not." Ouma grinned, "You gotta give someone like him time!"

"What time!?" Momota cried, "In the game, we _had_ no time!"

They argued for a bit, before Akamatsu stopped them, pulling Momota away. She whispered something, only for him to slump. Scratching his head. He walked up to Saihara, only to scratch the back of his head.

"I… I want to apologize."

Saihara nodded, surprised.

"Sorry, for punching you, and all. Everything else after, I-I apologize too."

With a quick bow, everything was silent. Only to hear a laugh. Looking up, and over, Saihara was seeing laughing.

"Of course. I forgive you." He smiled, "But you have nothing to apologize about."

"Except one thing." Yumeno spoke up, eyeing Ouma, "But I doubt it'll work out."

Saihara shushed him. He continued.

"She's right." He sighed, "You helped me out. I guess it was in your character. You didn't need to punch me, but it was… Needed. Know what I mean?"

Momota scratched the back of his head, only to nod.

"Yeah. I get it."

"That's the spirit!" Saihara beckoned everyone else, "Let's see where this goes."

They continued with their walk. Though, not before Saihara got stopped by Ouma. Who seemed to have noticed something. He kept a serious face now.

"Saihara-chan, I don't care about spoilers." Ouma frowned, "So I don't care if you tell me how everyone else dies. I just want to know what's on your mind that you space out, so much."

"Huh…?"

"You're not paying attention." Ouma sighed, "If you acted like this in the game, you must've been extremely lucky to have survived."

"Oh…" Saihara sighed, shyly messing with his hair, "... I guess you figured it out… Harukawa, Yumeno, and I survived. We all survived the game."

"So, it's no wonder you remember everything." Ouma grinned, "That must be exciting, to remember everything! It's probably like remembering everything in a video game… Or a T.V. show! Nishishi!"

"It's not as exciting as you think." Saihara sighed. Looking back at the crowd, "I just… Remember their true colors. I just remember the littlest detail, to how everyone died. It's things like that."

"What about me, then?"

Saihara looked at Ouma, only to sigh.

"I'd consider you a friend already. Nothing would change."

He stared, only to snort. Startling Saihara.

"You're so predictable." Ouma sighed, "But really though, it doesn't matter how things go. You're going through with Akamatsu-chan's promise, right? My beloved Saihara-chan better not drop that promise, or else there _will_ be consequences! Nishishi!"

"Such as?"

"I'd kill you for real!"

He stood there, smiling, only to burst out laughing.

"That was a lie. I'd probably kill you last, my beloved detective!"

Saihara sighed. He wasn't so sure what to think at that moment, but that was enough.

"Ouma-kun…"

"Yawn, boring!" Ouma cried, startling Saihara. "Let's go to the others, instead!"

Grabbing his hand, Ouma immediately pulled Saihara out, and towards the crowd to join the conversation.

He was grateful Ouma was there. Truly he felt grateful. In fact, he was grateful for everyone. Especially Ouma and Momota. Akamatsu was just an inspiration, and he followed through to her promise. They remained friends, and it didn't take long to make jokes off of the show. Though, some didn't seem appreciative, he still found himself smiling.

His parents and uncle was outside.

 _They were real, after all_.

Though, the only thing different was the type of jobs they had, but definitely quite similar.

 _Police officer, journalist, and singer_.

Though, it seemed to be their dream to be a detective, a writer, and an actress. They're definitely close.

Saihara at least thought of their dreams when signing up.

He's finally back home.

Looking around the room, all he sees is Danganronpa posters. He tore them down, and trashed the figures he owned. His room was soon bare, and got dressed in some warm and fuzzy pajamas. Taking out his phone.

One text from his new friends confirmed their promise. Especially one in particular.

He smiled, one last time.

" _Let's go out tomorrow, since I have no time_." One text said, " _I lied, I have plenty of time nishishi_!"

With one ' _sure_ ' he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Placing it on the nightstand next to a lamp. He turned off the lamp, and soon got comfortable.

Though, he was too excited to sleep. Excited to spend time with his friends.

Especially one in particular.

One he wanted to get to know from the start of the game. He hummed in content. Happy to have them alive, and well.

" _Talk to ya later, Ouma-kun_!" He replied again, " _I hope our vacation is worth it_!"

" _Yeah, yeah_." He replied, " _Talk to ya later_."

With that, he was very content. He closes his eyes. Finally relaxed enough to sleep.

He hopes his ' _fans_ ' can leave him alone tomorrow.

That would be the most troublesome thing.

As long as his friends are there, that would be no problem.

He finally drifted off. Into dreamland.

 _I can finally get to know Ouma-kun_.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa gift to [Alerane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerane/pseuds/Alerane)!
> 
> This took _waaaaaaaaay_ longer than it should've... I got caught up in irl drama- however, I'm ready to write again!
> 
> It may not be DR, but I'm ready to write, again!
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote DR, so I'm sorry if anyone is OoC. I also apologize if it felt rushed, but - I really wanted to get this done, as soon as possible. I'm sorry. I hope you like it, anyways! ^^


End file.
